cehalofandomcom-20200213-history
Coldsnap
Coldsnap is a giant map situated in the frozen arctic. Mountains line one side of the map with a giant cliff on the other. Description Coldsnap is a large map made up of a large outdoor arena with two subterranean bases. A dense fog covers the outer area that prevents players from seeing across the map. Various tunnels are found both inside and out that have Teleporters at their ends The outdoor area features a mountain range on one side and a cliff on the other. A bottomless canyon runs down the center of the map. A large bridge crosses the canyon in the middle and a smaller bridge cuts the the cliffs by the mountains. Going down to far in the canyon or over the cliff results in death, regardless of vehicles used. The canyon is used as a divider between Red Side of the Map and Blue side of the map. Which side is what is based on where the base is located. By the cliff on the red side and by the mountains on the blue side is a landing platform. Sitting on the platform is a Pelican and behind it are four Ghosts. The Pelican can pick up Warthogs, Ghosts, and Scorpion Tanks from the platform when its pilot press the Flashflight button. There is a ledge running along the mountain edge. All ground vehicle transports, except the exit for the Mythos and a blue base Warthog transporter exit on top of this ledge. At various points in cracks in this ledge, as well as inside both bases, are box teleporters that will transport Warthogs and Ghosts. Other vehicles and biped cannot transport with these. Larger tunnels on the red side act like box teleporters but can also transport Scorpion Tanks. Sniping is popular in Capture the Flag type games as there are many places for snipers to hide. Red Base launch tunnel]]Red Base is on a two leveled L shaped platform in an underground chamber. Players spawn on the upper edge of the corner of the L. Any player going to far under the platform, in a vehicle or not, will die. Just above this point under the L is a Teleporter to a mountain top near the flag. Two Longsword are at the end of the upper level of the L on top of large platforms. They can exit through the base by flying straight ahead into large tunnels. Four Fighter Jets are in the base, two behind each longsword platform. There is a teleporter to the jet areas at the bottom corners of the lower level of the L. Jets can exit the base by flying forward into the tunnel in front or flying out the same tunnels as the longswords. There are two Warthogs, three Missile Warthogs, three Gauss Warthogs, and Civilian Warthogs at the lower level of the L. Each is housed in its own stall. Warthogs if they fall off the L platform will be transported up to the top platform along with their occupants. Warthogs leave the base by traveling through tunnels on the lower level that connect to a small platform on the inside of the L. The large box teleports will transport the Warthog's out of the base. Blue Base can be seen in the back.]]Blue base is in a long underground hallway. In the middle is a pit with a platform containing four Fighter Jets and Box Teleports for Warthogs. Players spawn in the closed back on top of or around raised platforms. There is a two towered structure in the center which will transport players to a similar structure on the far end of the hall. In the front of the hall (far side from the player spawn points) is a large platform containing the Mythos and three Scorpion Tanks. These can all leave the base through the large tunnel in front of the mythos. Four Warthogs, Two Gauss Warthogs, and two Missile Warthogs are at the back of the hall around the player spawns. Warthogs will transport to the far side if they fall into the central pit while players not in warthogs will die. Warthogs can leave the base through the box teleporter at the back of the hall to be transported near the central canyon. There are two more box teleporters on the platform in the middle of the base that lead to the moutains. Warthogs may also leave though the large tunnel at the front of the hall. A central platform holds four Fighter Jets. They can exit through the tunnel by the mythos or by the tunnels in front of their spawn points. The two tunnels on the right (when looking from the spawn points) lead to the cliff under blue flag. The two tunnels in the left exit through the mountains. Flags Red Flag is located under one of the Longsword exit tunnels in a mountain side. The flag is at the end of a short tunnel with two weapons on either side. A Civilian Hog sits outside the tunnel. Blue flag is on a small platform over the cliff. It is exposed and open. The ground next to the flag is slopped so jets are likely to slide off over the cliff. Weapons *Pistol *Assault Riffle *Shotgun *Flamethrower *Rocket Launcher Rocket Speed and Explosion Radius increased. *Sniper Riffle No HUD Targeting Reticle. Comes with a lot of ammo. High damage with splash damage containing force. *C4 *Fragmentation Grenade Vehicles *Mythos *Longsword *Mech *Fighter Jet *Scorpion Tank Speed Increased. *Warthog Speed increased with white body *Missile Warthog Speed increased with white body *Gauss Warthog Speed increased with white body *Civilian Warthog Speed greatly increased with white body *Ghost Capable of hovering. Weapon replaced with Fuel Rod gun. *Pelican Has landing gear. Includes rear mounted Warthog LAAG gun. Can pick up all warthogs, ghosts, and tanks at landing pad by pressing Flashlight. Gametypes Slayer - Played outdoors with rocket launchers. Difficult to find players due to vast size. CTF - Main gametype. Both teams start in their bases and aim to retrieve flag. Players may choose to switch between day and night through their menu. Slayer - Played in Blue base. Vehicles are removed and normal weapons scattered about. King - Played outdoors with rocket launchers. Difficult to play without spawning near vehicles. Sources See Also Hugeass Extinction Secrets Hidden through the map are various pictures of Hydralisk from StarCraft. * On top of the righthand (when looking from inside base) Longsword launch tunnel, back in the mountains. *On the bottom edge of the central bridge closest to blue base. *At the back of a jet tunnel from red base. It is on the external part. *In a secret chamber under the mythos. (Debug Mode is required) There are two Tiamat posters hidden. One at the bottom of the shaft the red Flag is in and one under the mythos in a secret room. Category:Map Category:Mythos Category:Longsword Category:C4 Category:Large